


Gilgamesh takes Mash on her Wedding Night.

by NoContext



Series: No Context [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Creampie, Cuckolding, Cumshot, F/M, Rape, Vaginal, Virginity Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoContext/pseuds/NoContext
Summary: On a Fate Binge, here have some more dirty writing with little to no buildup or context.Gilgamesh cucks Gudao on his wedding night. That scamp.Also yes, I do hate that I did this to best kouhai.Edit: Name Change for shits and giggles





	Gilgamesh takes Mash on her Wedding Night.

It had been one of the happiest days of Mash's life.

A wedding between herself, and her senpai.

But everyone at Chaldea had forgotten one important thing.

Gilgamesh always gets the bride. And somebody had forgotten to put Enkidu in his way.

And so it was that Mash found herself on her wedding bed, her legs spread, mouth gagged, her dress hiked up, her panties forced to one side as the Chains of Heaven bound her wrists to the posts of the bed, her husband held against the wall and gagged by those same chains. And Gilgamesh, settling in comfortably between her thighs as he pulled his pants down and threw them to one side. 

"Really Mongrel, you should feel honored that I'm christening your wedding night like this. You don't need to thank me though I'm just pleased to do my part." Gilgamesh said, as he looked down at Mash with a smug grin on his lips, and a cruel sparkle in his eyes. One of his hands rested on Mash's plump, tender thigh as the other took hold of his cock. Guiding the thick head against Mash's puffy pussy. She wasn't...well she had been wet. At the thought of sharing her bed with her Senpai. She felt herself drying up rather quickly though as the prospect of her wedding night being ruined like this.

With a thrust forward. Gilgamesh pushed himself inside of Mash. And Mash winced slightly as her hymen was roughly torn by Archer's less than gentle thrusts. Blood and vaginal fluids wet Gilgamesh's shaft as he pushed forward. Letting out a smug chuckle as he sank himself deep inside of her, spreading her apart around his shaft. Mash whimpered through the chain, struggling against her bonds as she felt him push deep into her core. Her face had gone from a soft blush to a full crimson red as the male above her set his hands on her thighs.

There was no gentle warm-up for Mash. No easing her into it. Gilgamesh began to thrust at his pleasure. Pumping his hips back and forth into Mash. She felt his cock scraping her inner walls each time he pulled back. She whimpered against the chain each time he pushed forward, bumping the head of his dick against her cervix. She closed her eyes as her body was rocked back and forth. Each thrust caused her breasts to bounce against her chest. Each pump of his hips caused a soft whimper to escape from the back of her throat. She imagined it being her husband, instead of Gilgamesh on top of her. 

It worked. The thrusts that had been humiliating slowly turned into something she craved. She began to push her hips back as each powerful hump shot jolts of pleasure through her spine and down the rest of her body. Drool escaped from one side of her mouth as she imagined being in a deep, lip-locked kiss with her husband. Though that fantasy was broken as she tasted metal, instead of flesh as she rolled her tongue from her mouth. Her entire body clenched up. Her pussy clamping down on that cock lodged deep inside of her as she was shot back to reality. She quickly shoot her head, groaning as she felt her arms begin to cramp up. 

The laugh above her made her open up her eyes, as she stared Gilgamesh in his deep, red eyes. The way he was rocking his hips back and forth...the way her body began to convulse under every thrust....he might have made a good lover if she wasn't married. His hands came up and took hold of her breasts. Causing a groan to escape from the back of her throat. He massaged her breasts, roughly but expertly sinking his fingers into her sensitive flesh. His thumbs caressed her nipples, causing them to stiffen under his care. Drool began to drip down her chin as she closed her eyes again, laying her head back once more, trying to get back to her fantasy.

Her husband slowly lowered his mouth down, pushing her nipples together and pulling both stiff nubs into his mouth. Which drew a moan from the back of her throat, which was muffled by that thrice damned chain that was gagging her. She arched her back up into that mouth as Gudao swirled his tongue around in a figure eight around her stiff tits. Her tongue darted out, scraping against the chain in her mouth. She wanted to put her mouth on something, anything. But her desires were quickly shut short, as that mouth sealed around her nips. The hands that had roughly groped her, now stroked her breasts up and down as if trying to milk her like some sort of cow, drawing a gasping moan from the back of her throat. Her arms hurt but she did her best to use them as leverage, to push herself into that loving mouth. A small drip of fluid came from her nubs, only to be caught up by a hungry mouth and...

"Tch, what a cow. You should really be focused on me instead of on your own pleasure." A cruel voice said. Shooting her back to reality. Her arms cramped up properly and she let out a pained whine from it. Squirming as Gilgamesh hefted her backside off of the bed. Tears began to form in her eyes as he picked up speed. Thrusts that had, in her fantasy, caused her body to sing, now began to hurt. A set of heavy balls slapped against her rump, causing her to whimper. The Archer wasted no time for her anymore. He pumped his hips with speed and purpose. Having gotten his amusement out of her and now intent to simply finish. Two more sets of strong thrusts, and Gilgamesh hilted inside of her once virginal pussy. His cockhead rubbed up against her cervix entrance as he came, pumping two hot, steaming jets of cum inside of her body, at her deepest core. Violating her before her husband could. The tears that had formed, began to roll down her cheeks.

Done with her, he pulled from her body and cleaned off his cock on her wedding dress. Looking self satisfied and smug, he pulled his pants back up and simply...walked out. Without a word Gilgamesh left. The Chains of Heaven that had bound both Gudao and Mash dissipated. And her husband was there at her side in an instant. "That bastard..." He growled from the back of his throat as he held her tight. Tears forming in his eyes as he inspected her body, checking for bruises or damage. "We'll get him back for this..." He finished as he helped her up from the bed.

Mash wasn't entirely sure about that...she knew Gilgamesh's reputation and it seemed like he could get away with anything he wanted to do. She felt...tired, mentally, physically. Her tears came silently as she was helped from the bed and towards the bathroom. Helped out of her now ruined wedding dress. And into the shower. They held each other close, even as the evidence of Gilgamesh's conquest dripped from her and down her thighs, into the drain below. "I thought about you...the entire time." She said, before she began to cry in earnest, holding him close in the shower as the two sank to sit on the shower's floor. Holding each other, feeding off of each other's love and care for one another.


End file.
